All I've Wanted
by Odelia Hayes
Summary: One shot GotenxTrunks. Trunks' girlfriend leaves him, and Goten tries to comfort him. PLEASE R&R! You'll get a cookie if you do.


**Summary:**_ Hello there! I'm sorry if this sappy little love story is well...sappy. I've written lots of Yaoi before, I've just never shared them. Out of them all I like this the best._

_Anyways, what happens here is Trunks' girlfriend of three years, Emily leaves him, saying things have changed. Goten tries to comfort him. One shot, Contains boy on boy love, but nothing like...explicit sexual stuff. Enjoy! Please review too! _

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but Emily. Trunks and Goten are Akira Toriyama's copyright. More info about Emily will be posted in my profile later. _

* * *

After talking to his professor for a brief moment about finals, Trunks left Orangestar College and headed home. It was a beautiful, sunny day in mid-May, so Trunks had decided to walk. He didn't live that far anyways.

After about fifteen or so minutes, he arrived at his apartment, which he shared with his closest friend, Goten. Trunks' girlfriend, Emily also often stayed at the apartment with Trunks. Trunks took out his keys to unlock the door, only to discover it was already unlocked.

"_That's strange…Goten said he wouldn't be home for a while." _Trunks thought to himself. He walked in anyway, and tossed his bag on the couch.

"Hey is anyone here? Goten?" Trunks called out. Just then, he heard light noises from his room. He headed toward it, and found the door open. In there was Emily. She had her back-pack, and a small box. She was gathering her belongings. As she was doing so, she had heard Trunks walk in, and looked up at him for second. She resumed packing, and Trunks walked in.

"Emily? What's going on?" Trunks asked her. Emily looked at the ground for a moment, and sighed.

"Things have changed Trunks. I…I don't think I'm in love with you anymore." Emily replied.

Trunks eyes widened slightly. "What? Why?" he questioned her.

"Things just seem different now." She replied. "I think its best that were not together anymore."

Trunks thought about this for a moment. Finally he spoke up.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry Emily."

"Don't be." Emily gently let her lips meet Trunks' as he did the same. "I'll always love you Trunks. You're a great guy. I'm just not in love with you anymore."

Trunks nodded. He gently put his arm around her waist, and lightly kissed her forehead, before letting her go. Emily walked out the door and left.

* * *

Trunks spent the next two hours sitting on the couch in thought. Emily was right. He felt exactly the same. Things were different, and had changed.

"_I'll always love her." _Trunks thought to himself. _"She's an incredible girl. I definitely can't deny that. But…I'm just not in love with her anymore. If…if I ever was." _After this thought passed by, another person came to mind.

Goten.

Yes Goten, his best friend ever since he was two years old. The boy whom he shared laughs, jokes, and late night talks about their girlfriends and how much trigonometry sucked in high school. He always loved being around Goten, the one year age difference didn't mean anything to him, not that it ever mattered. Simply put, Goten was like an irreplaceable brother to him.

"_Maybe…maybe it's all because I love him. Yeah…I love him." _This was something Trunks couldn't admit to himself until just now. While he and Emily were still together, he had noticed Goten would be jealous of the time they spent together. Goten would deny it, but he could tell he was jealous. This bothered Trunks, but he always tried to keep his mind off it. He didn't want to risk ruining the close friendship they had. However, he couldn't help but notice moments in class where they would find themselves looking at each other, and if it lasted long enough they would smile. Goten usually looked away though after some time. As of late, it also seemed awkward if they accidentally brushed up against each other. They would quickly apologize to each other, with broken language that is. While he was relieved somewhat that things between him and Emily were over, he felt bad. He felt bad for not breaking things up with her when he realized he loved Goten. She seemed entirely heartbroken when she left, although she tried to hide it. He felt as if he had hurt her.

Trunks' thinking was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking and opening. Goten was home.

"Hey Trunks. How you doing?"

"Fine." Trunks answered. "Where've you been?"

"At the library." Goten replied. "Finals are soon; I wanted to get some studying done."

"Oh…I see."

Goten set down his bag and keys, and headed toward the kitchen for a drink. While reaching in the fridge, Goten stopped and looked at Trunks. He seemed dull, without life, sad maybe. Goten was disturbed by this, he almost felt as if he would break down seeing Trunks like that.

"You alright, man?" Goten asked, with such concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Goten could tell he was lying. After looking at him for a second or two, he closed the fridge, and sat next to Trunks.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Goten asked, putting his arm around Trunks. For a moment, Trunks said nothing, and continued to stare at the ground. Meanwhile Goten kept his eyes on him. Finally, Trunks spoke up.

"Emily…Emily left me." He said

"Oh…Trunks I'm sorry…why did she leave you?"

"She…" Trunks paused for a second to gather his thoughts, and continued with what he was saying. "She said things are different and that things have changed. She said she's not in love with me anymore." Goten stopped to think at what he was going to say next, but without making his feelings for his best friend obvious.

"Do you think she's right?" Goten asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…it did seem like your feelings for each other were fading…do you think…maybe there's someone else?" Goten put in, hoping he didn't make it obvious. Trunks didn't seem to notice.

"No…I mean, yeah. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, I'll listen." Goten replied.

"I…it just seemed as if I couldn't get excited from her, you know…in the bedroom. Even when she was naked. You know how incredibly beautiful she is Goten. You were probably thinking we had sex, right?"

"You could say that." Goten answered.

"Well, we didn't, but we got pretty close. I just couldn't get excited from her. Don't worry, I mean the sex most certainly wasn't everything. She's an incredible person. She's smart, she's funny, she's so beautiful…and she didn't want me for the fact my mother's rich. She loved me for who I am as a person. But I guess…she's just not for me." Trunks explained.

"Nothing wrong with that." Goten said.

"But…I feel bad though. She seemed real hurt. I think I should have ended things earlier, when I realized I really wasn't in love with her. I think she was getting the impression that I flat like didn't like her."

"Is that true? I mean…do you still love her?" Goten asked, feeling a bit nervous about what his friend's answer would be.

"I'll always **_love_** her, but I'm just not in love with her anymore. I just feel bad that I put her through all this." Trunks answered. "Sometimes…sometimes I just feel like a total asshole."

Goten was shocked by these words. He wrapped his arms around Trunks, bringing him close enough for comfort.

"You're not an asshole man. You're a great person. You're an awesome friend, you're like my brother. And…I want you to know I'll always be here for you.

Trunks listened to Goten's words, and it melted his heart. He put his arms around Goten, grasping him tight. They stayed like this for a minutes, until Trunks got out of the embrace and sat up. He put his hands on the sides of Goten's head, running his fingers through his hair. Goten's stomach started forming knots, and a strange feeling remained there. Trunks looked into his eyes.

"You've always been here for me. You've always been by my side, no matter what." Trunks said to him. Goten's eyes widened and he opened his mouth slightly. His eyes met the floor and closed.

"And I'll never stop." He said. Trunks leaned in slowly, and gently kissed his cheek. Goten touched right where he hand kissed with his hand, and Trunks gently grabbed it.

"I love you Goten." Trunks said. "I love you more than anything in the world. I would die for you Goten, and I'd die without you. But for now, I want to be with you…you're all I want. Goten's heart nearly skipped a beat, and it began to pound viciously.

"I…I love you too…Trunks. Trunks I love you so much." The two quickly engaged in a passionate kiss, with Trunks on top. After a moment, the kiss deepened, as Trunks' tongue softly brushed against Goten's lips asking for entrance. Goten accepted, allowing Trunks' tounge to enter his as his did the same. Their tongues quickly and rapidly brushing and caressing eachother. Goten could feel his hands go through Trunks' hair, and they ran through slowly, his hair was so smooth and silken. Trunks' hands, on the other hand, were going up Goten's tight white shirt, and gently rubbing and stroking Goten's rigid, hard abdominals.

Soon, Trunks broke the kiss and begin to slightly nibble and suck on Goten's neck. Goten enjoyed this pleasure, and soft groans escaped from his mouth. After a few moments, they returned back to their sweet kiss, and it seemed as if it was deeper than it was previously. After a while longer, the kiss ended.

"Trunks…" Goten whispered, letting his hand raise to touch his cheek.

"I love you Goten." Trunks said again sitting up and taking Goten up with him. "Without you…my life would be meaningless"

"I feel the same…" Goten said back, and he could feel Trunks arms wrapping around him gently. The side of his face rested against Trunks' chest, as Trunks rubbed his back, going up his shirt to feel his skin, his hands hot on Goten's skin. Soon, Goten could feel his eyelids grow heavy, and then he was sound asleep. Trunks looked at his peaceful, innocent face for a moment, and then placed a delicate kiss on his forehead.

"You're all I want…"

* * *

**A/N:** _Hehehe…well did ya like it? Well? Did ya? Please R&R, and I'll give you a cookie!_


End file.
